1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to the field of vertical blinds and in particular to the connector-spacer arrangement at the bottom of the blinds for maintaining an even distance between adjacent blind segments.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The spacing between vertical blind segments of a vertical blind arrangement is controlled by the track arrangement at the upper end of the blind arrangement. In general when a vertical blind arrangement is drawn across a window or other opening, the spacing between individual vertical blinds is in accordance with the track arrangement attachment of each of the vertical blinds. In one track arrangement, each vertical blind is attached to a slider which is attached to the pull cord within the track arrangement. The sliders are evenly spaced along the length of the cord so that when the blinds are drawn across the opening, there results an even spacing between the individual blind segments. There are other vertical blind track arrangements such as gates and hooks, which operate differently from the above, but the result is the same, that is, they provide even spacing at the top of the blind arrangement. A linking arrangement attached to the bottom end of the vertical blinds regardless of the upper track arrangement, in the prior art, consists of a passive chain which is very flexible and which is attached to the bottom end of each vertical blind along equally spaced portions of the chain. The linking chain arrangement is passive in that the spacing between blind segments is, as explained above, controlled by the upper track arrangement. The bottom linking chain arrangement merely provides the individual blind segments with an attachment to an elongated device (the chain) which maintains the spacing set by the upper track arrangement. The object, of course, being to maintain the individual blind segments in a parallel orientation with regard to adjacent blind segments when the blinds are drawn across the opening. Without the bottom linking arrangement, wind or even gentle breezes would cause the individual blind segments to sway back and forth, and thereby disrupt the orderliness of the parallel spacing between the adjacent blind segments. Further, the blinds may tangle with each other or twist and catch each other without the aid of a bottom linking arrangement.
For stiff vertical blind segments, such as those made from plastic, the linking bottom arrangement often comprises a bead type of chain which is strung through openings at the bottom end of the blinds. With stiff blind segments, a keyhole type of opening for the chain is utilized. The larger upper opening allows a chain to pass through a blind segment while the lower smaller opening provides for fitting therein of the links between adjacent beads of the chain. Since the beads cannot pass through the smaller opening, a "lockable" arrangement results. For flexible blind segments, such as those made from a decorative cloth material, the linking bottom arrangement is more complicated.
The simple bead chain arrangement is not possible with flexible blind segments because of the flexibility of the material A metal weight is usually attached to the bottom end of the flexible blind segments so that individual blind segments hang straight in a downward fashion. Because of the metal weight, a keyhole type of opening at the bottom end of the flexible blind segments would not provide for the same "locking" of a bead chain. Accordingly, a clip is most often used, which clip is attached to the bead chain and which may then be secured to the metal weight at the bottom end of a flexible blind segment. In this arrangement the clip provides for the locking of the bead chain and the attachment of the chain to the blind segment.
In practice, it is common with flexible blinds for a bead chain with a plurality of clips attached thereto and spaced along the length of a bead chain to be attached to the lower side edges of the metal weights. Thus, two bead chains with clips are used at the bottom of such flexible blind segments. Two bead chains are used rather than just one because one edge chain will not control fanning of the blind segments on the side opposite the chain. While a pair of bead chains with clips attached thereto may be satisfactorily used to space and connect the bottom ends of the flexible blinds, the costs of manufacturing such chains are quite high--especially as compared to the simple bead chain of the stiff or non-flexible type of vertical blind segments. Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide a flexible linking arrangement which may be used with both stiff and flexible blind segments and yet be inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to eliminate the unsightly appearance caused by the use of the prior art and steel weights and two pairs of chains and clips.
Another object of the present invention is to eliminate the use of bead chains at the bottom of vertical blinds and thereby eliminate the breakage usually associated therewith.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a degree of resiliency between the bottom connections of adjacent vertical blind segments.
The above-stated objects as well as other objects which although not specifically stated, but are intended to be included within the scope of the present invention, are accomplished by the present invention and will become apparent from the hereinafter set forth Detailed Description of the Invention, Drawings, and the Claims appended herewith.